Ouran High School: Senna's Story
by InsaneAssylumEscapee
Summary: Senna is Haruhi's best friend, and at Haruhi's request, she applies to Ouran and gets in! Senna's story is the odds and ends between episodes that we don't see, and her weird 'poor' style is bound to shake up the school enough to make it less boorish, if only for a little while! (It's better than it sounds, I promise! Kyoya/OC Haruhi/Tamaki, and some others thrown in there too!)
1. Chapter 1

_**So, here's my first story, I hope you like it! Yes it is weird, yes it's short, and yes, it could probably be a lot less stupid, but hey! I tried. Have fun, read and review, etc. etc.**_

* * *

"Wow, so you really got accepted there? That place is amazing!" I told Haruhi.

We were walking home from school when she had told me the fantastic news. I was to shocked to say anything before, but now that we were back at her place, I was able to find my voice again.

"I know, it's amazing, right? Oh, but I'm going to be the only normal one there. Apparently, everybody there has some kind of social status. It'll be impossible to find somebody like _you_ there!" She said.

"Sorry Haru, I wish I could help." I tell her, patting her shoulder. And I mean it. Haruhi is one of the only friends I've got, it'll be sad when she leaves for Ouran.

Haruhi looks at me strangely. "Hm... You've got good grades, right?"

"Yeah, I'm the top of the class. Why do you ask?" I question. I've got a bad feeling about this...

Her face breaks out into a giant smile. "That's all you need! Come on, I have an extra application in my room!"

She grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet, barely giving me enough time to stand before ushering me into her bedroom. She thrusts some packet at me. It takes a second for me to read the cover.

"No. No way in hell am I applying there!" I yell, throwing it back at her.

She catches it before it hits her. "But why not? We could stay together, and having Ouran on your transcript will make going to a great college all the more easier!"

'A great college, huh? She's got a point.' I sigh, getting up and taking the packet back from her. "Fine, I'll apply. But only for the fact that it will help with college." I say.

Squealing, Haruhi hugs me with all her might go and plopping on her bed, leaving me with the desk. "Great! You should get started, the headmaster is only accepting applications until next week."

"Next week? Haruhi, I can probably get this done by tomorrow." I inform her.

Shaking her head, she says, "You are such a geek. No wonder your grades are perfect!"

"Hey! That's not nice!" I exclaim between giggles. Haruhi joins in with me, and for five minutes we could not stop laughing.

Haruhi, finally calming down from her high, said, "Okay, you get started on that, and I will go make some tea. Sound good?" She didn't even wait for my answer before waking out the door.

That girl is going to convince me to commit murder one of these days. If she gives me tea, she can practically control my mind. I may or may not like tea a little too much...

'Ouran High School, huh? Can't be _that_ bad.' I start filling out the application,and breeze right through it. The only thing that's left is the Essay. Urgh, I _hate_ essays! They are the bane of my existence.  
'Why do you want to be a student at Ouran? Write an essay about it, with a clear thesis statement, said once in the introductory paragraph, and once in the conclusive paragraph.' _What?!_ "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THERE HAS TO BE A THESIS STATEMENT TOO?"

After my extremely loud outburst, I can here Haruhi laughing downstairs. I'm going to kill her! She knew about this! Urgh!

"Haruhi! That better be some damn good tea!" I yell. More laughter. I sigh. "Better get started if I want to get this done in the current century."

I grab my pen and paper and start writing. By the time Haruhi comes up with tea _and_ snacks, I've got the first paragraph done. "Woman, you owe me so much. I hate this so much." I mumble, snatching a cookie from the plate.

She giggles and just munches on a piece of cake she'd brought up.  
For the next hour, we sit in silence, the only sound being my frantic erasing and scribbling. By the time I have to leave, its done. "Thank the gods, the torture is over!" I groan out, falling onto Haruhi's bed with a thump.

"Good, because it's time for you to go." Haruhi says, poking my side.

"No." I moan, rolling onto my stomach. "Dad can just call my mom and we can go to Ouran tomorrow."

Before I can even turn to face her, she's out of the room. Mwahaha, I always get my way. Though now I actually have to pass the stupid application in.

Footsteps start racing towards the door. "Dad said you could stay! So, we should go to sleep so we can go to Ouran nice and early!" Haruhi squeals, turning off the light and jumping on the bed next to me.

Well, this ought to be one hell of an adventure.

* * *

"Get up, lazy bones, we're gonna be late!" Somebody was shaking me.

I opened my eyes to see Haruhi standing next to me, dressed and ready to go. "Meh. Do I have to?"

"Yes! Now come on, get up!" She says, pushing me off the bed. I fall on the ground and glare at her.

"You. Suck." I growl, before picking myself up and grabbing my clothes from the closet. I struggle to put them on, seeing as I'm still half dead to the world.

I finish changing and grab my bad and the application before storming down the hall. I'm a morning person, after I've had coffee, that is.

I hear Haruhi behind me. "Don't even think about it, girl."

She huffs, and jumps me anyways. "You know you love it. Oh, there's a coffers shop along the way, so you can stop being grumpy."

"You are so _very_ lucky." I mumble. When we get to the coffee shop, I make the witch who woke me buy mine for me.

As soon as she hands it to me, I take a big gulp. The caffeine in it works miracles.

The rest of the walk if fairly pleasant, although I still won't talk to Haruhi until I have to.

We finally get to the school. Okay, so this place is bigger then I thought.

Haruhi grabs my arm. "I'll show you to the headmasters office."

She brings me through the gate to the building in the middle. She stops and looks at it for a moment, before going in and dragging me with her.

There's nobody in the school, thank gods, because school doesn't start for another week and a half. She brings me to a door marked 'Headmaster'. "Here we are!" She sings.

She raises her hand and knocks hesitantly on the door. It opens, revealing a man with blond hair and a suit. "Hello Miss Fujioka, what can I do for you?"

"My friend here would like to admit an application to study here." Haruhi says.

The man looks me over for a moment, before stepping to the side. "Why don't you come in, girls."

Haruhi steps forward first, and I follow close behind. I may be energetic around her, but I tend to be more introverted with people I don't know.

She takes a seat in front of the desk, and I follow suit. The headmaster sits in front of us. "So, Miss..."

"Hagaroshi. Senna Hagaroshi." I say.

"Miss Hagaroshi. You're a lucky girl. I was just about to close the application date. Now, do you have an application already?" He asks.

I don't say anything, just pull the papers from my bag and hand them over.

He takes them and looks them over. "This is impressive. I just have one thing to ask: Why do you want to study here?"

"I believe that it will look good on my transcripts when I go to college. And I can't let Haruhi go to a new school alone, she'd murder me." I state with a smile.

He quirks a brow, but smiles back none the less. "An intelligent girl, and a loyal friend. We could use somebody like you in our school. I'll need to have your transcripts sent over from your high school. I'm assuming it's the same one as Miss Fujioka's?"

I nod and glance at Haruhi. She has the biggest smile on her face.

"Then that's it. Welcome to Ouran High School, Miss Hagaroshi."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously...**_  
_"Then that's it. Welcome to Ouran High School, Miss Hagaroshi."_

The next week and a half was a little hectic after that. First of all, I had to tell my mother that I was going to Ouran High School on scholarship with Haruhi. That was fun.

Then I had to wait and get my schedule. That came in four days before school starts.

All of my classes were ones for first years, thankfully. Although, being top of the class usually means that I get put in higher classes. At least this year I won't be stuck with teens older then me.

On the bright side though, I have third period free. And third period is right after lunch, so that gives me a good hour and forty five minutes (lunch being 35 minutes and third being 70) to do homework from the first two.

The first thing on my schedule is advisory, from 7:50 to 8:10. After that is Algebra 1, 8:15 to 9:25. Second period Social Studies from 9:30 to 10:40. Lichen, which was a little to early in my opinion, is from 10:40 to 11:25. After that of course is my free period, from 11:30 to 12:40. Then it's English at 12:45 to 1:55, and then I get to go home. Actually, scratch that, I'll probably stay until three so I can go to the library and do my English homework.

After I got that, I went over Haruhi's and made her get a bunch of school materials with me at the store.

Some kid accidentally got gum in her hair yesterday, so we had to cut it out. Her dad brought her to a stylist, although she kind if looks like a boy now.

And now back to the present: me and Haruhi walking to our first teachers class. Granted we only have advisory together, but at least it's something.

Our advisory room is pretty much full, save for a row if desks in the back. Haruhi and I share a look before going to the two closest to the windows.

I sit down and take out the book I was currently reading: Hex Hall. Just cause I'm a school nerd doesn't mean I can't read fiction about witches, demons, faeries, and werewolves.

About ten minutes through advisory everybody git insanely quiet, and then they start whispering like crazy. I cocky my head to hear a little better.

But the sounds stop when a shadow for a over my desk. "Excuse me, you're in my light." I say politely, tightening my grip on the book.

"Ah, but you are in my seat. Quite the predicament." I don't move my eyes away from my book.

"I didn't see any names on this seat nor on the desk. And there's obviously no assigned seating, judging by how everybody is sitting." I say coolly. I can tell I'm not going to like this guy.

Said guy takes my book out of my hands and sets it down. This guy wants a death sentence. I brush my bangs out of my face and fix my glasses so I can glare at him.

Two things enter my mind. 1, this guy is probably popular, because 2, _Holy Hell he's hot!_ But I keep up the glare.

He meets it easily. "I am not intimidated by you Miss Hagaroshi."

Okay, so this guy is someone who knows people. Might not be in my best interest to fight him. "Obviously, or else you wouldn't have met my glare. Now are going to spend the last five minutes fighting over a chair, or can we come to an agreement."

He smiles, and moves his hand. Suddenly, I'm picked up and put back down, although instead of being on a cold chair I'm sitting on something warm. "I believe this is a suitable arrangement. We both get to sit in the seat, although you are probably more comfortable then I."

I want to yell at him but... "I'd hit you, but you're way too comfy to argue with. Although I'm warning you, if I fall asleep on you, you will be cuddled upon. Deal?" I challenge, holding out my hand towards his.

"We shall sit like this however long, and if you fall asleep I'll be cuddled? Deal." He says, shaking it.

He didn't actually say anything after that, so I picked my book back up and started reading where I left off.

I was able to finish my chapter by the time the bell went off. I got off the guys lap when a thought struck me: Haruhi hadn't said anything about this! "That traitor!" I mumble, grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

Algebra passed rather quickly, as did Social Studies. But I really wasn't expecting the much bell to ring when it did. I just kind of sat shell-shocked in my seat while everyone else filed out of the room.

I slowly grabbed my bag off the floor and headed out of the room. I didn't want to go to the caf, so I decided to go find a quiet place to be instead.

I hate when I sit by myself with other people around, because it makes me feel like more of a loner then I already am.

I roam around the school for a good ten minutes before finding a quiet library on the top floor by an abandoned music room.

The room was fairly dark, and there was almost no one there, except for myself and some blond boy.

I went to the very back of the room, and found a lamp. "Hey, would you mind if I turned this on?" I ask the boy. It's so quiet in here, that I know he heard me.

"Go ahead. Just turn it off afterwards, please." Was all the response I got.

I turn it on and get my book out if my bag. I start reading and only stop when I hear the bell signalling the next period goes off. I pay no mind to it though, and keep reading.

"The bell went off, you shouldn't be late to a class on you're first day." The boy says.

This library is quiet, I don't want to leave yet! "I have this period free. Do you mind if I stay here?"

"You can stay." He states.

I smile in the general direction of his voice and continue reading. About twenty minutes before the bell rings, I put down my book and do the homework I was assigned during Algebra. It was done five minutes before the bell.

I decide to pack up my things and I go to leave my chair, before remembering that I have to turn off the lamp. I turn around and click it off, sending the area into darkness. I close my eyes and let them adjust, then head towards the library door.

My hand is on the doorknob when I turn around and say, "By the way, my name is Senna." I open the door and walk out of the library before he could say anything.

Time for my last block and favorite subject, English.

English was easy, all we had to do was write a short paper about whatever we were currently reading. And it was due by tomorrow. Mine was pretty much finished by he end of class.

Haruhi and I had never actually made plans to meet after school, so I decided to go back to the library on the top floor.

But this time when I opened the door, I heard some type of chanting. I walk in none the less. "Hello?" I call out.

The chanting stops. I close the door and let my eyes adjust so I can see who the hell is in here.

It doesn't take me long to find some person in a black cloak in front of an alter with black candles. "Excuse me? Would you care if I stayed a while?"

"You can stay, Senna." They say.

"Oh, you're the boy from earlier! Sorry, I didn't recognize you with the cloak on." I tell him.

He takes down the hood and looks me straight in the eye and asks, "You're not scared of me?"

"You haven't given me any reason to." I state simply.

He nods and turns back to the alter. I take that as a sign I can leave. I make my way back to the corner I was in earlier, turn on the lamp, and finish my paper.

When the clock chimes three I'm finished with the final draft. My rough draft had some errors in it, with spelling and punctuation, so I rewrote it and viola, perfect paper.

My mother didn't need me home until five, so I had at least an hour or so left to read. Woop!

The table I was at had bother a chair and a couch, so I moved from the chair to the couch with my book.

I was almost finished with the book when I started drifting off. That is, until some idiot in the next room decided to make a lot of noise. I jump and sit up. "Those assholes better have a damn good reason for making so much noise or so help me Gods, I will kill them." I mutter, making my way towards the exit. After shutting off the light, of course.

"That would be the Host Club. They're the most popular boys in school, so it'd be impossible to kill them."

"Dude! I'm still half asleep, you can't sneak up on me like that!" I yell.

"My apologies." He says, backing away. I catch his arm before he can leave.

"What's your name?" I've given him mine, it's his turn now.

"It is Nekozawa." He tells me, shaking off my hand and fading into the shadows.

"Thanks." I smile and walk out if the library.

Now to deal with these 'Host Club' brats.


	3. Chapter 3

From the moment I exited the library, I could tell that the music room wasn't as abandoned as I'd originally thought it was.

For starters, there was a damn large line of girls waiting (more like bouncing), outside of the room, which I noticed that it now had a sign saying, 'The Host Club is open for business.'

My immediate first thought was: 'What the heck is a Host Club? Must be some rich kid thing."

Because I was trying to be polite, I did wait at the end of the line, but the obnoxious giggling became way to much for me to handle, so I decided to say screw them all and skipped to the front and opened the door. A tug on my sleeve made me turn around and see that all of the girls still in line were glaring at me. The girl who still had hold of my sleeve fixed me with a nasty glare. "You can't just walk in there, you have to wait your turn like the rest of us." Aw, she thought she could scare me? Silly little girl, I could knock her down with one hit.

Another girl, this time from the middle of the line, yelled: "Yeah, even _first class_ girls like _myself_ have to wait, so just go back to the end of the line!"

I'm not first class? That's such a bummer. Not. "I may be a middle class girl, but at least I'm not a snob! I don't plan on being here for long, and I have to talk to them for just a minute. So, back. Off!" I yell. I yank open the door, I sending one last glare over my shoulder before slamming it shut.

That got the entire rooms attention, something that made me very happy. "Okay, I need to talk to whoever runs this thing." The girls looked at me like I was something from the bottom of their shoe. That is really starting to tick me off.

Anyways, some really cute blond guy walks up to me, takes my hand and raises it to his mouth, kissing it. "I am the King of this wonderful establishment. What do you require, my beauty."

Is this guy for real? "First off, don't touch me unless you have a death wish. Second, could ya keep it down, I was reading in the library and all I could hear was your stupid club!" I yelled. He looked at me like somebody kicked a puppy.

"Stupid... Club?" He did this thing where it looked like he deflated, and the next thing I knew he was across the room in an oddly darkened corner, clutching his knees to his chest and muttering quietly. It seemed like mushrooms had started growing as well...

"Talk about an emo corner." I turn around and roll my eyes. Who in their right mind would want that as their club leader? "I am _so _out of here." I mumble, heading towards the door.

I was just about to the door, when a pair of twins stepped in my way and tried to stop me from leaving. "Come on, stay a while." Says one. God, will these people stop it already?! "We promise to entertain you." The other chimes in, winking at his brother.

Well that's not weird or anything. Nope, not at all! "From how your 'King' just acted, I don't think that I'd benefit from hanging around here." I state, pushing past them.

I almost made it to the door, but instead of the twins keeping me from leaving, there was a little boy and some stoic-looking guy standing in my way. The kid walked forward, took my arm and started shaking it with a smile on his face. "Please don't go Miss! You can hang out with me and Mori, and eat cake and have tea and-"

The stoic guy, Mori I'm guessing, just took the little boy by his jacket, gave me a quirky little nod, picked him up and carried him away. I looked away and tried to walk but... dammit, that kid was adorable. And, I kind of have this huge love of all things small and cute... crap.

I am so gonna regret this... "Yo, kid!" I yell, as I look up to see the kid smile at me over Mori's shoulder, who stopped as the kid pulled on his jacket. "Do you really want me to stay that badly?" I ask.

He literally jumps out of Mori's arms, runs over to me and hugs my leg, all the while shouting, "Yes!"

I roll my eyes while taking him off my leg, and I place him on my hip, just like I do with all kids. "Fine, but I'm sitting with you." I say.

Mori looks quizzically at me for a moment, before motioning me to follow him as he walks over to a table with two spiffy red couches on either side of it. One of the couches was filled with girls, while Mori sits on the end of the other one.

I sit next to him with the boy who crawls onto my lap, earning me death stares from the girls. "Bite me." I say, meeting there eyes.

They looked extremely miffed at me. Until they turned back to the kid, of course. Who, was stuffing his face with cake.

"Oh, Honey-senpai, you're so cute!" They squeal. So, his name is Honey, is it? Wait, 'senpai'? How old is this kid?

I look from Honey to Mori then back again. There's no way he's older then those girls, he ca only be eight, maybe nine. At most. But they did call him senpai, and you just don't do that for no reason... "Mori, how old is Honey?"

He looked puzzled for a minute before answering in a monotone voice, "Honey is a third year." My eyes widen and I'm fairly sure my jaw dropped. Holy Hell, this kid is older then me!

I just happen to glance at the clock, and it's getting close to 4:30. Mom wanted me home by 5. "Oh shit, I have to go, sorry Honey!" I say, taking him off my lap and practically throwing him on Mori's, before booking it out the door.

I pass somebody on the way down the stairs, carrying a large paper bag. I pay no mind to them and continue down the stairs, my bag barely staying on my shoulder.

I pretty much run home, and get there by 4:45. I forgot I lived 15 minutes from the school... Oh well. "I'm home!" I shout.

"In the kitchen!" I hear mom call back. I follow the smell of pizza into the kitchen. Mmm, mom's making it homemade!

I walk to the her and put my bag on the counter. "Smells good. Homemade hawiian?"

She turns, smiling, from where she was cleaning up the mess of flour from the dough. "Of course! Now, how was your first day?" My mother asks with a cheeriness that happens whenever she cooks.

I plaster a fake smile on my face. "It was okay. The classes went by fairly quickly, and I already finished my homework." I tell her, purposely leaving out the part about the library and the Host Club. She'd kill me for being rude to them. Stupid morals.

"That's good. Make any new friends?" She says while taking the pizza out of the oven.

I can't tell her about Nekozawa, because from the little I know about him, she would disapprove, and I don't even know the guy from advisory's name. "No, but it's only the first day."

She has a suspicious look on her face, but doesn't comment about it. "Alright. Here you go!" She serves me two slices of pizza.

A scarf them down and look at the clock. Only 6:30, huh? I grab my bag and walk away from the table. "Hey mum? I'm going to go read in my room, before passing out."

She takes my dishes and puts them in the dishwasher. "Okay dear, just don't fall asleep with the light on." She says.

"Okay!" I shout, already at my doorway.

I walk into my room and close my door, taking my book and plopping onto my bed. I turn the lamp next to my bed on so I can see a bit better. I open up the book and start reading where I left off.

When I finally finish the book, my alarm clock's glowing numbers tell me that it's almost 10:30. My eyes, tired from reading, are threating to close on me before I can turn off my light. Which mom would kill me for.

I decide that since I'm so obviously going to go to sleep, I drag myself up from my bed, quickly change into my pajamas, and turn off all light s before crawling back into bed and under my comforter.

As I'm shutting off my lamp, I realize something was different about today that was significantly different from other school days: I hadn't seen Haruhi since Advisory.

My sleepy mind decides to file it away to contemplate at a later time, because within ten seconds I was out like a light.

**_Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I literally JUST finished editing the crap out of this thing! ~IAE_**


	4. Chapter 4

I tend to wake up before my alarm a lot. Today was one of those days, seeing as my alarm showed 5:30 instead of the 6:30 I'd set it for.

"At least I have more time for a shower." I mumble, while slowly crawling out of bed.

I grab my outfit for the day, a black skirt with ruffled that goes three inches above my knee, a long-sleeved v-neck, the same color as the girl's dresses, black suspenders, and head for the bathroom.

It's not my normal clothes, I think, stripping out of my clothes and stepping into the hot water, but after seeing how everybody dressed yesterday, it might be smarter to stand out less.

This should be less obvious then the other things hidden in my closet, right? I may not have a uniform, but I can sure as hell try to blend in!

That's what I think as I step out of the shower and change into it. I look at my hair a moment before deciding to pin my bangs to the side with a black butterfly clip.

I go to my room to find my shoes. I'd normally wear my converse, but I think I'm gonna wear my black Mary Jane's instead. It'd look better, and its the same style shoe that goes with the girls uniform.

I slip on some white tights and my shoes grab my bag, just as my alarm goes off. 'Sweet! I've got more than enough time to brew some coffee and meet Haruhi by 7:15.' I think, grabbing the coffee grounds and filters.

I quickly brew a pot of six cups, and make a piece of toast while it's brewing. I also fix my cup with enough milk and sugar that I can just pour the coffee in it and mix it.

My toast is toasted, buttered, and eaten, when the clock on the stove says 6:50 and the coffee is done. I pour it in the cup and stir it, and wait a moment before taking a nice big gulp, enjoying the taste of caffeine as it burns my tongue.

I meet Haruhi outside of our apartment building. Like the amazing friend she is, she has a croissant in one hand and a muffin in the other. "The croissant is yours. Think of this as an apology for not meeting up after school." She says.

I smile and take it. "So, what _did_ you do after school?" I ask, looking at her. Then I notice something odd. "Haruhi. Why are you wearing a boys uniform?"

She scowls and clenched the fist her muffin isn't in. "This is part of the reason I couldn't meet up with you after school. I accidentally broke a _really_ expensive vase, so now I have to pretend to be a boy to be able to pay it back." She growls out.

I pat her shoulder in sympathy, and pull my puppy pout. "Does this mean I can't randomly glomp you in the hallways now?" I ask with child-eyes.

"No, Senna, you cannot glomp me in the halls anymore. It would probably make people think we were dating." She giggles.

"And why would that bother me? I pretended to date my cousin for a month because that's what people thought. " I remind her.

She just shakes her head and finishes off her muffin. I look away from her to see the school is just around the block. I quickly eat the croissant that Haruhi had given me, and wipe my hand on my skirt to get rid of any crumbs.

I reach into my bag and grab some gum. "Hey, want a piece?" I ask, holding a stick out to her.

She nods rapidly and takes it. I laugh and pop mine in my mouth. "Guess what Haruhi?"

"What?"

"I woke up at 5:30, had a shower and coffee, and yet I'm still tired. Explain this." I say around a yawn.

"You are clinically insane. That should be proof enough." She rolls her eyes and smirks. "So, are you going to sit on Ky- that guys lap again?"

"I guess so. I'm tired, he's comfortable, _and_ agreed that I can sleep on him." I shrug.

We walk through the gate and to our advisory. It's only 7:30. I turn to her at the door. "Together or separate?"

She taps her finger against her chin, her classic, 'thinking pose'. "I guess we should go separately."

I nod and go in first, immediately hearing a bunch of girls giggling. I look over to where my desk was, and find that to be the girls center of attention. They're literally circled around it.

"Time for some fun." I whisper, walking to my desk. I go around them, so I'm at the window sill, and set down my bag on it. I don't need the extra baggage for what I'm about to do.

I push through the girls until I'm right next to my desk, which the cute guy is sitting at, just like we'd agreed.

Without warning, I slide onto his lap, and hook my arms around his neck, burying my head into his chest.

I can practically feel the daggers coming out of the girl's eyes. I move my head so he can hear me. "Play along, please?" I whisper.

He doesn't answer. I expect to be pushed off, but instead, I feel one arm pull me closer to him, and the other wrap around my shoulders, his hand playing with my hair.

I sigh and move my head from his chest to his neck. A much better position, in my opinion. I feel his chest rumble as he chuckles, "Good morning!"

I pull away sneak a peek at the girls. They are absolutely fuming. Time to kick it up a notch.

Leaning forward, I kiss his cheek. "Good morning to you too!" I giggle.

Let's just say the tension in the room increased ten-fold. The bell then decides to make it known that advisory has officially started.

I glance at him to see a smirk on his face. Uh-oh. "I don't think that was a proper good-morning kiss. Would you like to try again?"

Excuse me, but I don't think so! But, I _can_ pretend. "Not at school, Hun. Later, I promise."

He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. He just holds me closer. He seems to like that the girls are jealous. Maybe he's as crazy as I am.

We literally sit like that until the bell rings. I jump off his lap and grab my bag from the sill, before rushing out of the room.

Worst thing about that is, I'm fairly sure I like this guy. Dammit, and I was sure I could get through the year without trouble.

Throughout periods 1 and 2, people kept whispering around me, yet never when I got close enough to hear them.

When lunch came around, I went back to the library, where I was greeted with silence, once again.

I didn't even bother asking this time, I just walked in and turned on the lamp. I got out my homework and started on that.

By the time the bell for 3rd period rang, I had already finished my homework. But instead of staying in the library like yesterday, I decide to pack up and explore the school.

Before I make it out the door, Nekozawa stops me and says, "Don't trust him. Nothing good will come of it."

I ignore him and head out to explore. Turns out there are two active music rooms, four other library's, and about a million more classrooms then I thought there were. And other then the gigantic ball room, training room, and cafeteria, it's almost a normal school.

Keyword: Almost. Aside from it being filled with A-Lister's and that annoying Host Club and it's even more obnoxious fan club.

After my little wandering adventure, I head back to the library and apologize to Nekozawa. But it seems that the bell had other ideas, as it rang just as I was on the second floor, where my last class of the day is.

Class went by quickly, I passed in my one-shot/short story, and we have no homework for tonight. But I did get in a little trouble because mom decided to text me and tell me that she needed me home right after school to help bake for charity or something.

I left school as soon as possible, deciding to apologize to Nekozowa tomorrow.

_**Hey y'all, look who updated! Hope you liked the chapter, cause the next one's coming soon! ~IAE**_


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week pretty much followed the same pattern as the first day. Granted, advisory was always a bit different, as that guy and I would put on an act throughout the class and see how many people we could affect.

I did it because watching others get jealous over something that isn't real is hilarious. I don't know why he did it, but he always had this look in his eyes, like he was calculating something. Or like a scientist getting new data from an old project. It was a bit weird, but he never said anything about it.

Actually, he never said too much at all, unless it involved messing with our classmates. I still can't get him to tell me his name, which is extremely annoying, seeing as he knows mine. I've tried coming up with ways to get him to tell me, but it failed each time. Because he was being this way, I took things to the next level.

...I asked Haruhi.

After some poking, prodding, and a smidgen of blackmail, she told me his name was Kyoya Ootori, but didn't tell me anything else. So, I went to sleep great last night, knowing that I would be able to get some reaction out of him that didn't involve other people's influence.

This morning I woke up at the usual time, but instead of doing one of my safe outfits, I decided to go all out. It's Friday, I'm bored with the 'normal' (ish) outfits, and I'm hoping to get a reaction of somebody who's pretty mundane compared to my old friends. I mean seriously, the guy has like, three expressions, and that it. Well, from what I've seen anyways. Hell, maybe I'll be get something out of Nekozawa too.

On that note, I head to my closet and start digging though it, trying to find one of my more eccentric outfits that I used to wear. I end up pulling out my black corset, with it's matching black tutu and spandex. The tutu is partially see-through, and I'd rather not have people thinking I'm a total slut. I crawl into the recesses of my closet and find my striped black and white thigh-highs, which coincidentally were sitting below my corset jacket.

That being the entire outfit, I crawl back out of my closet and head for the bathroom for the start of my morning ritual. Once I'm dressed and ready to go, corset laced and all, I realize that I haven't put any shoes on. I dig under my bed until I finally find the missing piece that throws my clothes together: A pair of beat up old converse that you wouldn't see anybody else at Ouran caught dead in.

My alarm goes right after the I've finished tying them, so I know I can finish the rest of my 'morning ritual' right on time. Although this time, I think I'm going to take my coffee to-go, and wait outside for Haruhi a bit earlier than normal.

With the early spring weather**_*_**, my hands and face were slightly chilled from sitting out for so long, but the coffee helped keep my hands warm. Haruhi came right on time, once again dressed in the boy's uniform. Her eyes widened as she saw me sitting on the steps instead of walking out of the house, but she made no comment towards my crazy outfit. She was used to seeing me like this, after all.

Our walk to school was silent, but that was okay, because I was seriously reconsidering my choice of clothes for today. As much as I wanted a reaction, I realized how exposed I'd be compared to the rest of the girls there. It'd be like sticking a raven in the middle of a flock of bees- easy to spot and weird to see.

But it's not like there's time to go home and change, because when I finally got knocked out of my thoughts, Haruhi and I were just about to enter our advisor's classroom. She went in before I did, as per our separation during school rule. Taking a deep breath, I wait a moment before following her into the room.

Girls and boys are chattering like normal, so I immediately calm down and act like I normally do. Sauntering over to Kyoya and I's desk, the girls surrounding it just get closer together, like they're some type of human wall to keep me away. I find it funny that they think they can do that.

I pull my ninja move just as I have everyday since the second day of school. Stupid groupies pay to much attention to Kyoya that they never see me coming. Annoying, but convenient.

Once I'm comfortably settled in what I've come to call my seat, the chattering pretty much came to a complete stop. Well, seems as though my clothes got a reaction out of more people than I'd expected.

It doesn't bother me too much, although it is a bit surprising. I would think that these people have at least seen normal clothing before. Well, okay, goth-loli clothing, technically, but it's normal for me!

I used to dress like this all the time at my old school. People were just so used to seeing me like this, that I guess I forgot how people first reacted to it.

Granted the reactions were great, but people were kind of staring at me like I was a part of the circus, and it was making me severely uncomfortable. I tried not to let it get to me, but I kept fidgeting every few seconds to at least try to make myself look relaxed.

Kyoya must have noticed, as his arms, which had previously been loosely wrapped around my waist, tightened enough to pull me just about flush against his chest. I looked back at him and was met with a scarily straight face. "I think you look lovely. Don't let the others judge you."

I felt myself blush a bit and diverted my eyes from him to look at the girls, who were shifting their weight from foot to foot. They must've heard what Kyoya said. I looked back at him only to see him glaring at the girls around us. I leaned back and whispered, "You shouldn't scare your followers so much, they might desert you."

He chuckled a bit, but I assume that when the girls stopped shuffling that he stopped looking like a demon.

The rest of advisory went by quickly, and it was almost a shock when the bell rang. I know I certainly jumped a bit, as I was not expecting it to ring for at least another half of an hour. Maybe I should have worn something normal after all, since everybody's distracting me from just watching the time...

Too late to change now, unless I want to wear the uniform, and that's just not happening. Me plus a uniform equals a new dress that barely resembles the way it looked before it got in my hands. But what can I say, I'm a born and bread commoner, I don't like looking like a Barbie.

"Miss Hagaroshi, as comfortable as this is, we need to get to class before we're marked late." Kyoya lightly pushed me off his lap as the other students started to file out of the classroom.

I laughed as I grabbed my bag from the window-sill. "I don't mind being late, I'm very good at skipping class and keeping grades, ask anybody from my old school."

He opened the door and gestured for me to go first. When we were about to part to go to our class rooms, grabbed he said, "Surely you don't want to go back to your old school without lasting even two weeks here."

"Of course I don't want to go back, why would you say that?"

"You're a scholarship student. The continuation of your scholarship depends on both your academic achievement and attendance. And Ouran is very strict about both. While the students are from well-off families, those families are rich for a reason. Remember that, Miss Hagaroshi." He started walking away, and by the time I had processed what he meant, he was already gone.

And I was going to be late. "Dammit!" I turned around and ran towards my class and hoped to god that I wasn't going to be late.

I made it into the rooms seconds before the bell. Looks like it'll just be another uneventful day at Ouran.

_***This goes along with the Japanese school schedule from the second Author's note.**_

_**I know it's been a while since I updated, and even then, this is all I've given you. But more will be coming soon! I've got a lot on my plate with school and life and all that jazz, so it may take a while between updates. And by a while, I mean 2 weks to a month. I'm sorry, but thats all I can give! ~IAE**_


	6. AUTHOR

_**It had been brought to my attention (and I feel like I failed the anime community because I forgot this), that in Japan, the teachers switch classroms, not the students. But. I'm not going to change the last chapter. I'm going to tweak the Japanese school style, and make it so yes, the teavhers change rooms, but only after advisory. I want advisory to be a place where all the grades/years can socialize before class. Hence why Kyoya, a second year, and Senna and Haruhi, both first years, are all in the same advisory. Sorry for any and all confusion, I will try to not do that again. Have a nice day everybody! ~IAE**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**So sorry for the late update. I know it's not that long, but I'll try and get another chapter out as soon as I can. A special thank you to everybody who has Favorited and followed the story! ~IAE**_

Uneventful was definitely a word that did not describe today. The girl who threw Haruhi's bag in the fountain has been giving me the biggest death glare all day, and the library was definitely louder then it normally was. I could only guess that the Host Club had something to do with it.

Speaking of the Host brats, they announced last week that they would be hosting a formal dance this Friday, which gave girls time to faun over boys to go with and shop for dresses to wear.

I of course couldn't care less about it. Besides, the only formal things I have in my closet are my older sisters knee length dresses from homecoming and her floor length one from prom. As much as they were gorgeous and more than good enough for a pubic high school, for Ouran they would not even be close to good enough. For one, they all had a fake-jeweled bodice. That would be a bit too 'hey look at me'. Secondly, they were all very bright colors. That wouldn't fly in a resigned school like that.

Guess it'll be just another school function that I won't be attending.

My sister would kill me for not going, but she's not here so she can't make me. I know Haruhi's not going either, she hates things like that. The only real thing the two of us have ever gone to that was party-like were the festivals held downtown. Do those even count as parties though? We didn't have to dress up, but we kind of danced to the little bit of music we could hear through the crowd.

"Senna?"

I jolted out of the chair I had been sitting in, looking around for the person who disrupted my thoughts. I looked to my right and found Nekozawa standing just out of the light of the lamp. "Sorry Neko, I was thinking about some things. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk with you about something. Can you turn off the light so that I may sit and talk with you without my cloak?"

Contorting my arm so I wouldn't have to move out of my comfortable position, I click off the light so he could sit with me. He had told me about his aversion to light sometime last week, and I completely respected that he didn't let the rest of the kids bully him because he had to wear the cloak during classes. In fact, the start of the black magic club had been a way for him to incorporate his aversion with light into his school activities.

As soon as the light was off he stripped himself of his cloak and sat right next to me. I was slightly disappointed that I would never be able to see him fully in the light, but I would take what I would get. He was a good friend, and I wasn't one to give that up based on stupid judgement.

"You've heard about the dance I assume?" He ran his hair through his hair and ruffled it slightly.

I scoffed and glared at the shadows in front of me. "How could I not? The girls walking down the hallways haven't stopped talking about it since the Brats have announced it."

He laughed at my comment and pushed my shoulder. "Yeah yeah, I know they're annoying. I was wondering if you had planned on attending th event."

I looked over at him and in the light I was provided with, I could see him trying to hide behind his hair. "I hadn't really planned on it. I don't normally go to things like that."

He tilted his head and looked at me curiously. "I thought all girls liked to dress up and go to parties and such. I don't think I've ever known a girl to not like those things."

"I would think by now that you'd know I'm not like a lot of other girls. Things like that just don't have that big of an appeal, especially as I don't even have a reason to go. No dress, no friends going, why bother?"

Nekozawa chuckled. "I'll go if you do."

I whipped my head around and stared at his figure. His shoulders were set and he was facing me directly. "You're not joking. Holy crap. The school's Dark Magic guy is willingly going to attend a school event. That's something I've got to see."

Smirking, he held out his hand. "So have we got a deal Ms. Hagaroshi?"

"I believe we do, Mr. Nekozawa." I took his hand and shook it, giggling the entire time.

We sat there for a little while, just talking about small things and whatnot. I didn't realize what time it as until the background noise suddenly became very, very loud. "I'm going to kill them. They're a Host Club for Heaven's sake, how can they generate so much noise?!"

Without even thinking about it I got up and headed towards the exit. Or, I tried, and Nekozawa caught my arm before I was out of reach. "There's a door right behind the couch that goes directly from this room to the music room. Just use that one instead of walking all the way around."

I nodded and turned around, this time heading for the door that apparently had been hiding from me.

I opened it slowly and stuck just my head inside, so I could find out what I was going to yell for. If I could see there was a legit reason for them being loudmouths, then I would back down and not say a thing. But if they're being loud because of stupid reasons, I might maim them. Not kill, obviously that's a bit too harsh, but maiming was definitely on my list of "to-do's".

...They were fighting. I don't know what about, but they were fighting about something, and there was waltz music going on in the background.

I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. No use in having Nekozawa get his ear drums blasted out.

"What is going on in here this time? Last week you were all dressed in Bali style, and now the room is back to normal, and it's even louder than before!"

Six heads whipped around to meet my gaze, while one kept on looking at something on a clipboard. I met eyes with all of them, stopping on a pair of familiar hazel eyes peeking out from between her fingers.

"Haruhi? Why are you in here? Didn't you have plans after school?"

Haruhi looked down and started wringing her hands. "Well, you see..."

"See what?"

"These are my after school plans. I'm a part of the Host Club."


	8. Chapter 7

**_Sorry if the chapter's short, but it had to end where it did, and I couldn't add more than I did. Also, thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and commented. I makes my day a brighter every time I get and email! Thank you, and enjoy the chapter! ~IAE_**

Haruhi stood wringing her hands. I tapped my foot and waited for her to answer me as she continued to avoid my gaze. Finally I had enough of the slightly awkward silence. With one hand I grabbed her shoulder and with the other I grabbed her chin, forcing her to look a me. "Haruhi Fujioka, so help me god if these punks are forcing you into doing something, I swear I will inflict a lifetime of pain on them."

Her eyes widened and she pulled out of my grasp, rapidly shaking her head. "It's not like that at all! Well, it kind of is, but it's okay!"

I stared at her and waited for her to explain.

"Well, you remember how I told you I broke something and now I have to wear this boys uniform? Well, the vase I broke cost 8 million yen, and it was supposed to be auctioned off by the Host Club," she said. "Since I have no money to pay them back, I must meet a quota of 1,000 clients to have them consider my debt payed. To meet the quota, I have to pretend to be a boy and to be a host."

She stated it so simply that it had my head reeling for a few seconds. "Oh, okay. So they do know that you are a girl."

The boys gasped and the blonde one literally hell into a heap on the floor. I looked at Haruhi curiously but she just shook her head and laughed, "Yes they know," she said. I looked down and tilted my head at the heap on the floor. "Don't worry about Senpai, he does that sometimes."

The blonde heap on the suddenly sprung back up. "Haruhi, how could you not tell Daddy that you had a friend?!"

My eyes widened as Haruhi's face grew flushed with embarrassment. "For the last time senpai, you are not my dad! I already have one, I don't need another one!"

Blondie's face fell. "Mama! Haruhi's saying mean things again!"

I was done. I was literally bent over from how hard I was laughing. "You really are one crazy dude. And who the hell is Mama?"

As he started to answer me Haruhi interrupted. "It doesn't matter who Mama is Sen. Anyways, we should get going. Dad wanted to invite you and your mom over for dinner, and your mom's going to start cooking soon." She walked over to the couch along the back wall and retrieved her bag before coming back over.

"Where's your stuff?"

I blinked at her before realizing what she had said. "I left it in the library. I'll go get it."

I turned and left the room the same way I had entered it. Nekozawa was gone, probably had been since I left the room. I grabbed my back and headed back to meet Haruhi. Just as I opened the door the door on the other side slammed shut. I counted and it seemed the person who had left was the one that I never got a good look at. Oh well, he was just another rich-kid anyways. And if he was anything like the rest of them, then I definitely was not missing _anything_ by not meeting him.

I met Haruhi outside of the library and we started walking home. She told me exactly what happened that forced her into the Host Club and how the noise today was her fighting with the blonde boy (whose name I learned was Tamaki) about learning how to waltz.

"You do know that I can do a basic waltz, right? It's not that hard, I can teach you at home, so when you practice there you'll look like less of a fool in front of your Senpai." She gave me a weird look, but agreed to it anyways.

We got to home fast and popped in my house real quick. "Mom! I'm home!" I heard shuffling from the other room before she walked into the room.

"Dad wants us over for dinner tonight."

Mom laughed and headed for the door. "Better not keep him waiting then, he can be so insufferable sometimes." She opened the door and made us go in front of her before shutting it behind her. We walked over to Haruhi's house and walked home.

Haruhi was about to shout for her dad when I covered her mouth. "Dad! We're home!" I waited only a few seconds before he came barreling into the room and pounced on us.

"Oh finally, my lovely daughters are home! And my mistress as well!" He stopped hugging us to kiss mom on the cheek. "How are you doing Yuka?"

We left our parents to talk while we escaped to Haruhi's room until dinner was ready. This was a normal routine that happened at least once a week, sometimes even three times.

We chatted about this and that, and I made her tell me everything about the Host Club. Apparently it wasn't as bad as I had originally thought, and they did have some morals. They banned the girl who through Haruhi's stuff into the pond from the club, and they did actually put into consideration who they were talking to, and made sure that they knew every girl name. Still complete jack-wads for thinking they could get any girl to fall for them, but not all bad.

She told me that they were fighting today over how the ball was going to go, and who was going to kiss the girl at the end of the night. Obviously it ended up being Tamaki, as he was the most requested out of all seven of them. She told me all of their names, except for one guy who she would refer to as the 'Shadow King', whatever that meant.

"Girls, dinner's ready! Come on down before we eat it on you!"

Haruhi and I looked at each other for a moment before jumping up from her bed and racing to the kitchen. The smell of stir-fry was radiating out of the kitchen in waves. We sat in the dining room and waited for dad to finish setting the table before digging in. Mom always made too much for two people, so we only had it when all of us ate together.

"Senna dear, where's you fun outfit? You've always taken after me and my creative ways, so where's your poof and colors?" Dad asked.

"I figured I might me safer for a little while by wearing more toned-down outfits during school. In case there are bullies or something," I said. He nodded and we continued eating the meal only with small talk.

When we were all done we each helped clean up before mom and I said good-bye and left for our home. Immediately I went up to my room and started searching through my closet; I missed my old outfits, and I was done with toning them down.

I quickly found my real corset, steal boning and all, along with my white tutu skirt and a petticoat to go underneath it, for extra fluffiness. I completed he outfit with some nylons and plain black one-inch heels. I was too tired to figure out the rest of it, so I laid my clothing out on my desk and changed into my pajamas.

I'll fix up the rest of it tomorrow when I wake up.


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up with a strange energy, like I had eaten one of those giant pixi-stix. I was hyper, and looking forward to the day ahead of me.

I jumped out of bed and bounced over to my desk. Looking over the outfit I'd picked the night before, I decided to add a simple sheer black cardigan, to hide my shoulders and upper chest. Modesty would be better appreciated in the bratty upper-class school.

I rush through my shower and when I hop out, I quickly dry off and decide to through my hair up into a high ponytail and use my wet-curling rod to curl it.

Stepping out of the bathroom I run to my room and get dressed. I have the corset laced loosely, and I'm going to have Haruhi fix it up when we meet up. After everything is on I hop back into the bathroom to check over my appearance once more. I thought it looked great, if a little anime-like, but that was fine with me.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen, following the smell of coffee. To my surprise, it wasn't my mom who had made the coffee, but Haruhi. It wasn't that uncommon, but it normally only happened when she had a bad night and couldn't sleep.

I walked up to her and hugged her around the waist, lazily laying my head on her shoulder. "Hey babe, what's going on? You and dad get in a fight or something?"

"No, it wasn't dad. I'm just stressed about the dance coming up. Can we practice waltzing during lunch? I have another practice session with Kanako-kun after school, and I really don't want to look like a fool."

I nod my head and make myself a cup of coffee. We have enough time to relax before we have to head out for school. In the extra few minutes we had to spare, I had Haruhi fix my corset as tight as she could make it. She could only make it only slightly form-fitting, but it's better than nothing. I saver my coffee before whipping up some eggs for Haruhi and I, topping them with cheese and wrapping them in ultra-thin tortillas so we could take them on the road.

"Kay babe, the food is ready and time is ticking. We've got to leave before we're late." I hand Haruhi her wrap as we move towards the door so we could put on our shoes.

We munch on our wraps as we made our way to the school. Haruhi had devoured hers before we reached the end of the walk, but I still had only just finished mine when we walked into advisory. We did our usual routine, me going in first, and her following in behind me. It was kind of sad, knowing we wouldn't be able to talk to each other until lunch when we- CRAP! We never said where we would meet up for lunch!

I stop midway to my and Kyoya's seat and turn back and make a bee-line for Haruhi. Not even thinking about where we were or the people around us, I say, "Babe, we never did make a meeting place for lunch. How does the 4th Library sound? You know, the one by the Host Club?"

Haruhi stares at me wide-eyed and looks around the room nervously. It's then that I remember where I am, who they think Haruhi is, and I blush furiously. It must sound like we have a date or something!

I shuffle from one foot to the other. Haruhi sighs. "Yeah, we can meet up there. See you later Sen."

A let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I smiled at Haruhi and walked back over to my normal seat. This time, the whispers only got louder. "Does she have the disease? Will we finally get Kyoya back?"

I look at the other girls weirdly before setting myself down on Kyoya's lap. He's a bit more stiff than usual, but when I glance curiously at his face, he just gives me a small smile and relaxes a bit. Figuring everything was fine, I layed my head on his shoulder and waited for the bell to ring.

When the bell finally did ring, I didn't want to get up. I did anyways, because I didn't want to make Kyoya late, but I really just did not want to.

"Mrs. Hagaroshi, I suggest you start going to your next class."

I glance up at him for a long moment before sighing dramatically. "I'm going, I'm going." I go to leave the room, but he blocks the door before I can.

"You shouldn't be so open with Fujioka-san. People will think that you two are dating. We wouldn't want that now, would we?" He open the door and waits for me to exit the room before bowing his head to me and turning the other way.

I watched him look with a questioning look on my face, but I shrugged it off and left for Algebra.

I got weird looks as I walked down the hall to my next class, and the whispering during class was so loud it was almost to the point of just straight up talking. Our teachers switched and for a brief moment the classroom erupted with students talking.

A lot of them were talking about their parents businesses and how they were gong to run them. It was kind of unnerving to relive that pretty much everybody in the room was basically a millionaire, and here I am, a lower-class citizen who doesn't even have a job yet.

It made me feel nervous to even be in the same room as them.

Social Studies was easy, and passed quickly. The noise level finally went down because our S.S. Teacher was kind of frightening. When the bell rang, almost all of the students ran out of the room for lunch.

I walked out of the class at a normal speed, shooting the teacher a quick goodbye before leaving the room. As I was walking to the library so I could eat my lunch, two other students entered the hall. They looked like they were in their first year of high school.

The girl was chatting with the boy, but as soon as the boy saw me, he lost interest in their conversation.

He sneered at me and as we passed each other he said, "What is this, preschool? A respectable girl would _never_ dress like _that._"

I stopped walking. The girl laughed at me as they continued down the hallway. I was bullied a lot in my younger years, one of the reasons for my normally outgoing character. But it was also why I stopped dressing in the way I had today. Ridiculing my wardrobe has always been an easier target for people than commenting about my personality.

Hugging my things closer to my chest, I walked quickly to the library. Haruhi was already in there waiting for me, but unlike normal, Nekozawa was not.

"Haruhi, I'll help you in a minute, I need to punch something first."

I spin around so I'm facing the wall next to the door, and put my things down on the table next to it before punch the door three times, splitting some skin on the back of my hand.

Anger subsiding, I take a deep breath and turn back towards Haruhi. "Alright, I feel better. Let's teach you the basics now."

Without another word I grabbed her hand and put her in the proper position for a guy to dance in with a lady while waltzing. She grabs the concept of how to hold herself and move her feet quickly, so I decided to show her how to move around the room while dancing. By the time we're done we were at the other end of the room, over by the Host Club entrance.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. As Haruhi gathered her stuff for her next lesson, I shook her shoulder, saying, "See, it wasn't that hard. Now you can show that Host Club that commoners can dance just fine _without_ professional help."

She laughed and walked to the door, stopping before she left. Without turning around, she said, "Promise me you'll tell me what happened later, okay?"

"Yeah, I promise."

She left the room.

I immediately ran into the room with the Host Club, knowing at least one of their members had to be in there. Low and behold, I was right. Honey and Mori were in there looking over some papers.

Mori heard me come in and looked up. "Ms. Hagaroshi, what are you doing here?"

It was awkward hearing him talk. Maybe him not talking was part of his host-image? I don't know.

"Um, I hate to ask you guys this, especially when I openly call out your club, but..." I trailed off. Honey just looked at me curiously. "Do either of you have a phone I can borrow? I really need to make a phone call."

They gave me a weird look, but nodded. Mori pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and handed it to me.

I took it from him and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you so much."

I went over to the window and dialled the number. It rang a few times before picking up. _"Hello?"_

"Mum? Hey, is there any way for you to call me out? Can you even do that at a private school? I don't even know. I literally cannot do this today." I could feel my voice start to shake as my mind raced through the events of the day.

_"What's wrong Sen? Why do you want to leave?"_

I took a deep breath before explaining it to her. "My last class went terribly. Everybody kept talking and I couldn't concentrate and it raised my anxiety. Then some boy said something really upsetting and I'm physically shaking because of it."

_"I'll see what I can do, okay Sen? Find a place to sit and calm down and I'll call the school."_

I sighed and made myself calm down a bit. "Thanks mom."

"Anytime dear. Love you."

"I love you too." I hung up the call and walked back over to Honey and Mori.

I handed Mori back his phone. "Thank you for letting me use your cellphone. You have no idea how grateful I am." He nodded to me and motioned for Honey to get up. "Mitsukuni, class is about to start." He started walking out the door, and Honey hopped up from his seat to follow him out of the room.

Once the door had cosed behind them, I collapsed onto the couch they had been sitting on and let myself finally breakdown and disappear into my own head.

**_Sorry for the late as heck update, but hey, it's here! Thank you so much for all th bereft reviews. It means a lot. ~IAE_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**~Flashback to Pre-school~**_

_"Momma? Why don't the kids like the way I dress? All the pretty girls on the television wear poofy skirts and dresses like mine." _

_Mommy sighed, and put her hand on my shoulder. "I don't know, love. Sometimes people make fun of the things they don't understand. Or that they cannot have."_

_I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. "If they don't like how you and Haruhi's papa dress me, then I don't wanna wear it!"_

_Momma's eyes got sad and she frowned at me. "But don't you like your pretty dresses, Sen?"_

_Rubbing my arm across my face, I mumbled, "They all say mean things, and, and they call me a baby! I not a baby! I don't wanna wear them no more!" More tears started coming out and the world got a blurry._

_"Alright baby girl, alright. Haruhi's papa and I will go to the store tonight and buy you some pants. How does that sound?"_

**_~End Flashback~_**

"Senna? Senna! Wake up. Come on, wake _up! _"

I jolted off the couch and fell onto the person who was crouched in front of me. When I finally opened my eyes, I realized that I had landed directly on top of Kyoya-senpai.

He smirked up at me as my face flushed red. "As comfortable as this is, we really should get up. Your mother is in the Dean's office waiting for you."

Mom was already here? How long had I been zoned out before he came to get me? Crap, I really hoped I hadn't started mumbling or done something equally as embarrassing... because that has happened when I zone. I quickly scramble off of him and onto my feet, wanting nothing more than to go home and not even think about this stupid academy.

Kyoya followed me into the hallway, and I heard him start the stairs with me too. I stopped and turned to confront him. "Why are you following me? You've done your job of sending me to the Dean's office, you need to get back to class before you get in trouble! I don't need my own personal escort." I rolled my eyes jokingly and turned to walk away, but a hand on my wrist stopped me.

"My _job_, as you so kindly put it, was to retrieve and bring you to the Dean's office, making sure that anybody that I deem unfriendly doesn't come into contact with you on the way there, as per your mother's request." He looked me dead in the eye as he said this and practically backed me into the banister.

I clenched my hand into a fist and looked away, because _of course_ mom would try and make sure I didn't have any more trouble before I was home.

I slowly nodded and let him lead the way to the Dean's office without a fight. When he opened the door, I saw my mother waiting for me by the Dean's desk. She smiled when we walked in, relief evident on her face. The Dean, however, did not look so collected.

"Ms. Hagaroshi, I understand that this is only your first time doing this, but I feel this must be said: Ouran Academy is not like your old school. You cannot just have your mother come in and demand you be released into her care on a whim. You must have a legitimate reason for leaving the school, and with prior notice so we may tell the teachers in advance. That being said, I would like to know why you are requesting to leave." He turned towards the window, hands held stiffly behind his back, waiting for an answer.

I looked to mom for help, but she was too busy glaring at the Dean's back to see it. I sighed and shook my head. Guess I was on my own on this one. "I was bullied a lot as a child, Mr. Suoh. Because of this, I became somewhat traumatized and developed anxiety, which although does not completely affect me everyday, does cause me to have some issues during times of stress. Earlier today I was feeling very strung out, but I was still able to control myself. A student passing my in the hallway made an offhanded comment that I overheard, and it just... it was enough to make me go haywire. In layman's terms, I was 'triggered' by this." I looked at Kyoya who kept a blank face, but I couldn't see his eyes behind his glasses. I continued, "I called my mom so she could help my through this. Any time my anxiety shows it's face I get very tired, and it's incredibly hard for me to concentrate. I didn't fancy the idea of either falling asleep during class or just spacing out, with how rumors like to spread. _That_ is why I am requesting to leave, Sir."

He turned around and looked me dead in the eye. "This is a school of higher learning. Disrespect and disputes between students are prohibited and intolerable. If you would be so kind as to give a description of the student I can have a talk with them about how 'offhanded comments' can effect others." He looked at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't do that. It was obviously just a jab at the new kid, something that was bound to happen eventually. I just want to go home now."

He stared me down for a moment, before nodding once. "You may go. Get some rest, I expect to see you in class tomorrow."

I gave him a half-smile and walked over to Kyoya. "Sorry I was being a butt. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I grabbed his arm and squeezed it in what I hoped was a reassuring way. I waited until he returned the gesture before making my way out the of the office with my mother on my heels. Once we'd made our way outside, I turned to mom with a pleading look.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Hey mom, do me a favor and make sure you don't tell dad? He's going to go ballistic if he finds out about today." Her eyes turned comically wide as she imagined just what he'd do.

"I promise Sen. Ranka will never know."

_**I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LITERALLY A MILLION YEARS LATE I PROMISE I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THIS STORY. I work 40+ hours a week and I'm still trying to get into college, so it's been a it hectic... but I refuse to abandon this story. I promise I will always update until the story is finished, even though it may take a million years between chapters. Thank you everyone for all the support and great reviews! ~IAE**_


End file.
